Tudo Pode Acontecer
by Twilight-Robsten
Summary: Bella tem aversão ao Dia dos Namorados, pois sempre acontece alguma desgraça em sua vida nesse dia. No dia 12 de Junho, Alice decidi leva-la á uma festa, só que no meio da festa acontece um apagão e toda a má sorte que a acompanha em todos os anos volta com força total. Esse dia mudará pra sempre a opinião de Bella sobre o Dia dos Namorados, porque afinal...TUDO PODE ACONTECER.


CAPÍTULO ÚNICO

BELLA PDV

12 de Junho de 2011. Mais um Dia dos Namorados. Arg. Como eu odeio esse dia! Por que eu odeio o Dia dos Namorados? Bem... Tudo começou nesse mesmo dia no ano de 2006. Eu tinha 15 anos e tinha um namorado muito fofo, nosso relacionamento já estava a ponto de dar um passo a mais, então porque não o fazê-lo no Dia dos Namorados? Não havia o porquê de não fazer, então eu armei tudo, aluguei um chalé e eu faria uma surpresa pro Mike, meu namorado. Tudo estava ás mil maravilhas até que quando estávamos prestes a nos despir uma das velas que iluminava o lugar cai sobre a mesa e a toalha começa a pegar fogo. Já imaginaram né?! Tivemos que sair de lá ás pressas. Em 2007 nessa época eu estava solteira, mas queria fazer algo legal pra mim e algumas amigas que estavam na mesma situação que eu. Preparei um jantar e uma sessão de filmes para que eu, Rosalie e Alice assistissem. Elas chegaram e foram logo escolher o filme enquanto eu fazia o jantar, ou melhor, tentava, pois em uma das minhas tentativas de cortar a verdura de um jeito vistoso eu acabei me ferindo gravemente e fui parar no hospital. E assim aconteceu nos anos que se sucederam, eu fui presa, sequestrada e assaltada. Por essas e outras é que eu tenho aversão ao Dia dos Namorados. Decidi que passaria esse dia trancada em casa. Levantei-me da cama com o intuito de ir ao banheiro e fazer minha higiene até que o telefone toca.

- Bom dia Bella! – gritou Alice do outro lado do telefone. Essa apesar de não ter um namorado há anos, adorava esse dia. Não duvido nada que assim que acordou ela tenha gritado pela janela: Bom dia Los Angeles!

- Bom dia. – disse simplesmente.

- Que animação hein?!Mas não importa se você está infeliz nesse dia, se está mal, o que importa é que eu estarei passando na sua casa daqui á 15 minutos e te deixarei bem animada.

- De forma alguma. Hoje eu não saio de casa. – disse firme.

- Veremos. – ela disse e desligou na minha cara. Que ótimo! Conheço a Alice o bastante para saber que ela irá aprontar. Resolvi já ficar pronta pra o que quer que seja que essa garota esteja aprontando. Tomei um banho bem relaxante, e antes que pudesse me vestir a campainha tocou. Claro! Não podia ser ninguém mais ninguém menos que Alice. Abri a porta e a mesma me apareceu com um buquê de flores.

- Feliz Dia dos Namorados! – ela gritou quase me deixando surda e me esmagando em seu abraço.

- Que feliz! – disse ironicamente. – Essas flores são pra quem? – perguntei já sabendo a resposta, afinal há anos eu ganho rosa vermelhas dela.

- Pra você, minha amiga linda, que vai arrasar essa noite! – antes que pudesse perguntar o que ela queria dizer, a mesma me empurrou para o quarto e foi até meu closet. Escolheu para mim uma calça jeans preta e uma blusa de frente única verde escura. No pé, um scarpin baixo preto que mais parecia um tamanco. Vesti sem discutir, afinal nem adiantaria. – Pronto. Está linda! Vamos! – disse já me puxando.

- Vamos para onde? – perguntei parando no lugar onde estava.

- É mesmo! Como pude me esquecer. Suas malas. – Alice correu até meu closet e arrumou uma bolsa pequena que deveria ter umas oito peças de roupas no máximo. – Prontinho. Agora vamos!

- Espera! Pra onde eu vou? Pra onde nós vamos? – perguntei exasperada.

- Vamos passar esse dia tão fatídico em um lugar seguro, porém divertido. – disse Rosalie saindo não sei da onde. – Agora vamos antes que Alice nos arranque o coro. – se Rose disse que o lugar é seguro é porque realmente é seguro, ela de nós três era a mais sensata. Saímos do meu apartamento e caminhamos até o Porsche de Alice. E assim seguimos e a cada placa que passava eu pedia a Deus pra que as garotas não tivessem me levando pra onde estava pensando.

- Hoje esse lugar ficará pequeno para nós.

- Onde estamos indo? – perguntei temendo verdadeiramente a resposta.

- LAS VEGAS AÍ VAMOS NÓS! – gritou Alice quando estávamos passando pela placa que anunciava a chegada a Las Vegas. Deus não ouviu minhas preces e estou vendo que hoje á noite o bicho vai pegar. Passamos em frente á vários cassinos, hotéis até que Alice resolveu parar em um. Hotel Planet Hollywood Towers. Esse era o nome do tal hotel. Depois que entramos com o carro, saímos do carro já cansadas, afinal 4 horas de viagem não era mole. Já passavam das 12 horas. – Vamos garotas! – chegamos á recepção e apresentamos nossa identidade e um cartão de crédito. Não havia necessidade já que eu e Alice não tínhamos namorado podíamos ficar na mesma suíte, mas a mesma disse que não, que pretendia voltar pro quarto acompanhada. Entrei em meu quarto e senti meu bolso doer tamanho o luxo do lugar, agora sim eu me sinto milhões de dólares mais pobre. Havia uma cama enorme de casal no meio do quarto e ao seu lado uma janela que ia do chão até o teto. Na parede atrás da cama o teto era revestido por madeira na cor mogno, mas de um tom ainda mais escuro. A cabeceira da cama era de estofado preto. O chão era revestido por um tapete bege. O banheiro era de mármore com banheiras de hidromassagem. No quarto ainda havia uma TV de tela plana e frigobar. Deixei minha bolsa em cima da cama e caminhei até a porta com o intuito de trancá-la para descansar. Porém meus planos foram por água abaixo quando Alice irrompeu pela porta trazendo consigo cinco pessoas, quatro mulheres e um homem.

- Amiga, esses aqui são funcionários do hotel que deixarão você linda, ainda mais linda na verdade. – ela disse e então saiu do quarto me deixando com cinco desconhecidos.

- Meu nome é Luigi. Irei dar um jeito em seus cabelos enquanto elas arrumam suas unhas, fazem uma máscara facial divina e uma massagem dos deuses. – disse Luigi tocando em meus cabelos, ele me jogou em uma cadeira que o mesmo havia trago. E então a tortura começou. Era creme facial pra cá, pedras terapêuticas pra lá, e assim eu passei seis longas horas, isso mesmo, seis horas me arrumando, é claro que eu não suportei e tirei uma soneca na hora da massagem, quando fiquei pronta quase não acreditei... Eu era uma nova mulher. Minha pele estava mais macia e hidratada, meus cabelos brilhavam mais e minhas unhas estavam muito bem feitas. Da mesma forma que Luigi e sua equipe entraram eles saíram. Logo Alice entrou e correu pegando minha bolsa e tirando de lá uma lingerie que eu nem sabia que eu tinha. Ela era preta e roxa. O top era preto com a parte de cima roxo transparente, e no vão entre os seios havia um lacinho roxo. A calcinha era também preta com as parte do lado roxo transparente também com lacinho. Vesti-me e esperei para ver que roupa Alice havia escolhido pra mim.

- Vou deixar você escolher. – disse enquanto deixava em minha cama quatro vestidos. Um era rosa e tinha o estilo de uma princesa grega, o outro era rosa em camadas dando um ar de mood poético, o terceiro vestido era roxo em camadas também, já o quarto que foi o meu escolhido era preto tomara que caia apertado abaixo dos seios e estilo tubinho até um pouco acima do joelho, o tecido da saia era preto e tinha mais uma camada dessa vez roxa a preta com uma flor também roxa. Caprichei no make, marcando bem os olhos e a boca sem nada. No cabelo eu deixei a franja solta e enrolada e prendi uma mecha de cada lado da cabeça no alto. Assim que acabei me olhei no espelho e gostei do que vi. Resolvi que já que estava aqui iria aproveitar. Saí do quarto me encontrando com Alice e Rose no corredor. Alice vestida num vestido de um ombro só verde escuro com flores na alça. Já Rose abusava do vermelho, seu vestido era longo no melhor estilo "vestida pra matar". Caminhamos até o elevador e quando lá entramos viramos para o espelho e nos avaliamos. – Estamos ou não estamos um arraso?

- Alice, obrigada por me trazer pra cá. – disse Rose.

- Não me agradeça ainda Rose. A noite só está começando. – disse Alice dando um sorriso malicioso.

- Ai Alice! Você fala como se fosse ficar milionária ou conhecer um milionário. – disse.

- Tudo pode acontecer. – disse Alice enquanto as portas do elevador se abria nos dando a visão de um belíssimo cassino. Rose nos deixou e correu para seu namorado que estava usando e abusando na mesa de pôquer. Alice logo correu para as máquinas. Sobrei. Resolvi avaliar o espaço. O lugar era todo trabalhado em cores quentes, o tipo lugar do pecado. Marrom, vermelho, preto. Essas eram as cores. Olhei para o lado de fora por uma das portas e havia uma piscina e na beira da mesma, havia um bar. Resolvi usufruir do bar. Sentei-me em um dos bancos do lado mais vazio do bar e logo pedi uma sangria, não podia abusar. Logo começou a tocar uma música muito conhecida, peguei uma taça de champanhe e fui pra pista.

www. /audio/s1g_af0k/Like_a_ 

Comecei a mexer o corpo no ritmo da música, virei a taça de champanhe e logo peguei outra com o garçom que passava por ali, antes mesmo da metade da música eu já tinha virado quatro taças e pronta pra pegar a quinta que eu o vi. Um homem alto, pele pálida, cabelos cor de bronze levemente bagunçados. Seus olhos tinham um brilho intenso e de longe eu não pude ver sua cor, mas ele já estava me deixando balançada ou era a bebida. Virei-me e me pus a olhar em outra direção, mas logo senti um corpo atrás do meu. A proximidade não era incomoda, pelo contrário era quente e aconchegante. Nós balançávamos exatamente no ritmo da música, o homem másculo que estava atrás de mim começou a espalhar beijos pelo meu pescoço e ombro desnudo, ele segurava minha cintura com certa possessividade, tomou a taça de minhas mãos e a devolveu para um dos garçons. Em um só movimento ele me virou, mas não deu tempo nem de ver o seu rosto, pois logo ele atacava meus lábios, e claro eu estava amando, seu beijo era quente, sua língua me envolvia me fazendo pedir por mais. Quando o folego estava indo pro espaço nos separamos e só então eu abri meus olhos, nesse momento a música parou e muitas pessoas gritavam e ofegavam. A luz havia acabado. Comecei a me apavorar então comecei a ser rebocada do lugar onde estava, senti o clima mudar e tive a certeza que estava dentro do cassino, o cheiro de uísque e charuto era inconfundível. Em certo momento senti braços fortes me levantando e não fiz outra coisa a não ser gritar por socorro.

- Calma gatinha, desse jeito não vai lhe sobrar folego pra gritar quanto eu te comer bem gostoso. – sussurrou uma voz rouca em meu ouvido, senti minhas pernas bambeando e dei graças ao céus por ele estar me segurando se não eu já estaria no chão. Depois de alguns minutos sendo arrastada foi que me toquei que não tinha a menor noção de onde estava e com quem. Ótimo! Ser estuprada era a única coisa que faltava pra entrar na minha lista de desastres do dia 12 de Junho. Estava preparada para gritar quando mãos grandes de dedos longos que com certeza fariam um estrago em mim, enfim o homem que estava me carregando tampou minha boca, tudo o que eu conseguia era murmurar, mas nada mais. – Fique quietinha benzinho, desse jeito eu vou ser obrigado a te castigar. – OMG! Castigar-me? O que ele queria dizer com isso? O que ele faria comigo? Comecei a entrar em pânico, rezei para que a luz voltasse logo ou para que alguém sentisse minha falta e viesse atrás de mim, mas que chegasse a tempo de manter minha integridade intacta. Antes que pudesse pensar em mais alguma coisa, uma porta foi aberta e logo depois fechada, o homem que me segurava me largou e eu pensei em correr, mas não havia movido um músculo quando fui jogada em uma cama ou sofá, mas parecia uma cama. Dei um gritinho de surpresa e senti o tal homem deitando sobre mim.

- Q-Quem é v-você? – perguntei apavorada.

- Seu homem, sua perdição. – desfaleci com isso dito em meu ouvido.

- Q-Qual é o s-seu n-nome? – apesar de tudo o medo não me deixava.

- Chame-me de Edward. – queria dizer quem era, mas Edward não me deu chance, atacou meus lábios com mais sede e fome do que antes. Correspondi imediatamente. Não sei o que está acontecendo comigo! Meu corpo corresponde todos os seus movimentos. Não consigo nem me controlar. Edward segurou em minhas mãos as entrelaçando com as suas e com uma mão apenas ele segurou meus dois braços e em um movimento que passou despercebido por meus olhos, ele prendeu meus pulsos na cabeceira da cama. Mordi seu lábio inferior para me separar dele e pude sentir o gosto de sangue.

- Por que isso? – perguntei olhando pra cima sem poder realmente enxergar como eu estava presa. Senti Edward levantando indo até a janela e afastando a cortinas da mesma. Só assim eu pude vê-lo mais ou menos de perfil e quando se virou para meu lado a intensidade do seu olhar tirou minha concentração.

- Isso... – disse ele se aproximando e tocando na algema que me prendia. – é um castigo pela sua rebeldia. Agora eu espero que fique quietinha. – suas mãos começaram a passear pelo meu corpo e meus pelos se eriçaram. Enquanto uma mão passeava pela lateral do meu corpo, a outra segurava minha nuca e me puxava para um beijo mais que feroz. Tentei impedir, mas eu já não sabia até onde eu estava sendo obrigada a fazer aquilo. Resolvi ignorar meu lado racional e me entreguei de vez ás sensações que aquele desconhecido estava me propondo. Sua mão esquerda começou a passar por meu joelho, coxa até que já estava subindo meu vestido, quando separamos nossos lábios foi que eu reparei em seus olhos. Olhos de um verde intenso, encantador e hipnotizante. Fiquei tão vidrada em seus olhos que não percebi em que momento meu vestido foi para o chão. Senti Edward mordendo meu lóbulo e logo depois descendo beijos por meu pescoço, ombro e colo. Ele abaixou um pouco meu top e sem cerimônias tomou meu seio direito em seus lábios me fazendo soltar um gritinho surpreso e gemidos baixos e até então contidos. Enquanto chupava, mordia, lambia e beijava um dos seios, sua mão estimulava o outro, e vice-versa. Logo ele desceu beijos pela minha barriga e circulou meu umbigo com a língua fazendo com que eu suspirasse pesadamente. Seus lábios desceram até minha intimidade e ali ele deixou um simples beijinho que quase me fez gozar. Edward preferiu ignorar minha intimidade já molhada e espalhou beijos e mordidinhas pela parte interna da coxa, meus gemidos que antes eram contidos já começavam a sair do meu controle. Ele beijou até meus pés e voltou a subir, quando chegou em meu sexo, Edward sem uso das mãos usando apenas os dentes arrancou minha calcinha.

- Tão molhada. Isso tudo é pra mim gatinha? – ele dizia bem perto de minha intimidade enquanto eu me retorcia embaixo dele pedindo por alívio. Edward deu um sopro quente em minha 'menininha' e logo depois ele a abocanhou. Sua língua fazia movimentos circulares dentro de mim e seu dedão estimulava meu clitóris.

- Ed... Edw... – eu não conseguia completar nem uma palavra. A mão dele foi subindo pela minha barriga chegando aos seios onde ele pegou meus mamilos entre o polegar e o indicador. Quando senti meu baixo ventre se contrair e meu orgasmo chegar eu gritei vergonhosamente. Ele lambeu até a última gota enquanto eu tentava normalizar minha respiração. Ele então pegou algo na mesinha ao lado e beijando furiosamente minha boca ele liberou meus pulsos. Levei minhas mãos instantaneamente em seus cabelos, quando ele distraiu eu virei nossos corpos e já em cima dele coloquei toda minha pressa e sede em prática. Comecei a desabotoar sua camisa, mas logo perdi a paciência e vi botões voando pra todo lado.

- Está com pressa? – ele perguntou sem esperar resposta, ele tirou sua calça rapidamente e eu ataquei seus lábios. Mordi seu lábio inferior provocadoramente. Espalhei beijos em todo o seu rosto, e logo comecei a descer, mas fui mais direta. Arranhando seu abdômen definido beijei seu membro ainda por cima da cueca. Minha vontade de tê-lo em minha boca falou mais alto e logo aquela peça que tinha se tornado um grande empecilho foi jogada em algum canto do quarto. Beijei delicadamente seu membro e com os dedos espalhei seu pré gozo por toda sua extensão. Comecei chupando a pontinha, e lentamente fui colocando pedaço por pedaço até que seu membro quase encostava em minha garganta, o que sobrou foi envolvido por minhas mãos. Comecei o movimentos de vai-e-vem, e sentia cada vez mais seu membro quente, crescer dentro de minha boca.

- Que boquinha gostosa... Assim... Isso! – gemia Edward segurando meus cabelos em rabo de cavalo. – Ga... tinha! – ele gritou quando seu prazer vinha em minha boca. Como uma boa garota eu não deixei nem uma gota escapar. Apertei seu saco em minha mão e mordi sua parte interna da coxa sentindo seu membro crescer novamente. Edward logo me virou, se esticou até a mesinha ao lado da cama e pegou um preservativo, enquanto o encaixava em seu pênis, sua boca explorava a minha. Quando seu membro já estava preparado, Edward começou a me penetrar vagarosamente. Quando já estava todo dentro de mim ele saiu e voltou em uma estocada forte e profunda.

- ED... – gemi alto.

- Gatinha, que delícia de boceta... Quente... – ele gemia e suas palavras me faziam estremecer. Ele aumentou seus movimentos e logo o único som além de nossos gemidos era o barulho do choque de nossos corpos.

- Maais... rápido... forte – eu pedia gemendo. Ele aumentava ainda mais sua força e eu sentia como se ele fosse me atravessar.

- Assim? – eu apenas gemia em resposta. – Gosta quando eu vou forte, é gatinha?! – meu corpo estremeceu e logo meu prazer foi derramado em volta de seu pau. Ele ainda deu mais três estocadas e gozou. Edward me deu tempo apenas de suspirar e já envolvia seu membro com uma camisinha e me colocava pra cavalgar em cima dele, enquanto eu mesma tirava meu top. Sentei em seu pau e esperei um pouco meu corpo se acostumar com essa posição e comecei a me mexer. Rebolava bem lentamente, atiçando Edward, até que ele se cansou da brincadeira e com extrema força me levantou tirando todo seu membro de dentro de mim e me sentou com força.

- Oh... Edwaaard! – gemia.

- Isso gatinha... assim!

Senti seu membro tocando áreas jamais imaginadas por mim. Apoiei minhas mãos em seu ombro e impulsionei meu corpo pra frente, Edward então pegou meus seios com a boca e passou a língua sobre meus mamilos me excitando ainda mais. Logo seus movimentos se tornaram mais rápidos e intensos.

- Edwaaaaaaard! – gritei enquanto gozávamos juntos. Caí sobre ele com meu corpo suado assim como o dele. Ele me tirou de cima dele e quando nos desconectamos eu senti um imenso vazio em meu ser. Deitei ao seu lado e pensei no que faria agora, o mais óbvio seria recolher minhas roupas e sair daqui, mas não era isso que eu queria fazer. Levantei-me e tentei achar minhas roupas no escuro, mas só achei o vestido, quando estava perto da porta prestes a me vestir, senti Edward atrás de mim, seu membro já duro estava bem posicionado em minha bunda.

- Onde minha gatinha pensa que vai? – não sei se me arrepiei mais com suas palavras, com sua voz rouca em meu ouvido e com sua mão que já passeava por meu corpo.

- E-embora. – disse tremendo de prazer.

- Não, gatinha. Você não pode ir embora. – ele disse carinhosamente em meu ouvido enquanto arrancava o vestido das minhas mãos e o jogava longe.

- P-por quê? – perguntei.

- Porque seu dono ainda não está satisfeito. Agora, gatinha, fica de quatro pro seu homem. – sussurrou em meu ouvido e minha única alternativa era obedecer. Las Vegas nunca mais será a mesma, eu nunca mais serei a mesma depois de hoje. No dia 12 de Junho, você pode ser assaltada, presa, sequestrada, internada ou ter uma noite como a minha. Vai saber quando a sorte baterá a sua porta né?! Afinal, **TUDO PODE ACONTECER**.

EDWARD PDV

Minha escolha havia sido perfeita. Isabella Swan sabia muito bem como servir um homem na cama. Fora dela, Bella era doce e com um ar até inocente, parecia uma gatinha, mas entre quatro paredes ela liberava seu lado mais selvagem. Assim que pedi pra que a mesma ficasse de quatro pra mim, qual foi a minha surpresa ao vê-la obedecer tão prontamente sem nem retrucar? Fiquei realmente surpreso, mas não me fiz de rogado e resolvi aproveitar. Cheguei por trás dela e passei a mão por toda sua coluna, me inclinei em direção a sua nuca e fui espalhando beijinhos desde a orelha até o fim da coluna onde Bella tinha dois furinhos sexys. Desci meus lábios até sua bunda e lambi o lado esquerdo apertei bem o direito, e me deliciei escutando os gemidos baixos de Bella. Dei uma mordida mais forte no lado direito e a vi empinar sua bunda em direção ao meu rosto. Minha vontade era de me afundar com força e com vontade em seu cuzinho, mas resolvi tortura-la um pouco mais. Com a mão esquerda eu puxei o cabelo de Bella um pouco mais forte que o necessário fazendo com que a mesma ficasse meio ajoelhada e meio curvada. Levei minha mão direita até sua barriga a fui descendo até encontrar sua entrada meladinha pra mim. Só me esperando. Passei meus dedos levemente ali fazendo com que ela estremecesse.

- Ed... ai... Por favor... – gemeu.

- Por favor o quê, gatinha?! – perguntei.

- Pára logo com essa tortura.

- Você quer mesmo que eu pare? – perguntei introduzindo de uma só vez dois dedos em sua boceta. Por minutos nada ela conseguiu dizer. Aproveitei seu estado de fraqueza e diminui o ritmo, lentamente introduzi um terceiro dedo e de uma vez dei uma estocada funda e Bella logo se derramou em meus dedos, ela virou a cabeça e eu a beijei, depois de interromper o beijo, lambi seu prazer que ainda estava em meu dedo e aproveitei para lubrificar sua outra entrada. Passei meus dedos ali, sentindo como aquela área era apertada e quente. Meu pau se contorceu louco para se enfiar ali. Coloquei apenas a pontinha do meu membro em seu cuzinho e continuei minha tortura.

- Por favor! – gemeu Bella.

- O que você deseja, docinho? – perguntei carinhosamente.

- Oh... Pára com essa tortura.

- É só isso que você quer? – perguntei enquanto colocava o preservativo, dessa forma enfiei mais um pouco e logo tirei.

- Edwaaard! Me come logo! – gritou Bella e prontamente foi atendida. De uma só vez me afundei em seu buraquinho apertado e gostoso. Sem paciência ou qualquer vestígio de calma, continuei metendo fundo. Segurei bastante para não entregar logo os pontos, a puxei mais uma vez pelos cabelos, e minha outra mão trabalhava furiosamente em seu clitóris. Bella começou a suar e eu não estava diferente. – Oh... Vai Edward... Vai! Oh... – ela gemeu alto e continuamente.

- Que buraquinho gostoso, gatinha. Ooooh... – gemi e me derramei dentro dela enquanto a sentia tremer sem parar. Caímos os dois exaustos na cama. Saí de dentro dele, caminhei até o banheiro jogando os preservativos usados fora. Quando voltei Bella estava na mesma posição, caída na cama com a bundinha empinada, mordendo os lábios e respirando com dificuldade. Não sei o que aconteceria daqui pra frente. Pode ser que amanhã Bella não se lembre de nada do que aconteceu e a única coisa que mostre que tudo foi real será o chupão bem dado em seu pescoço. Pode ser também que realmente foi uma noite ótima de prazer e ponto. Pode ser que agora ela me acuse de estupro.

- Ed, sua gatinha está precisando de leitinho. – disse Bella toda dengosa.

É... **TUDO PODE ACONTECER**.


End file.
